The Original Adventures of The Super Mario Bros
by SacredFanFics
Summary: Super Mario Bros. Fanfiction Is an understatement this is a full drama/action and adventure book. It is my first one so it isnt the best thing you'll read but I will post crossovers and more soon
1. Yoshi's Island

**The Original Adventures of The Super Mario Bros.**  
_**Chapter 1: Yoshi's Island?**_  
Once Apon A Time... There was two Baby brothers living with there parents Emily Mario and Kenneth Mario. The brothers were named Mario and Luigi. As they turned 5 and 3, Mario being 5, they started to grow fasinated with dinosoars. So Mario and Luigi decided to go and play dinosoars in their room. But then there was an explosion outside of the house. So baby Mario and Luigi went out to see what all the noise was about. Then they saw a portal appear so Mario jumped into the portal but Luigi was too late to follow and couldn't find Mario anyware.

Mario was teleported to a strange Isand full of dinosoars when mario saw them he was scared so he cried and cried. A couple seconds later a dinosoar named Yoshi came over to him and brought him to a near by hut and fed him some apples. Mario loved the taste of the fresh apples so he stopped crying. Yoshi put Mario on his back and they were friends for a long time. 20 years later Mario asked Yoshi about what happened to his parents. Yoshi explained what happened and how he saved him. Mario spent another 5 years searching for another portal but still couldn't find one.

Will Mario ever find his brother?

What has happened to Mario's Parents?

Find Out on 7/23/2013


	2. A Family Reunion

*Note* Sorry that this was posted late but it has been a bust couple of days with birthdays and such.

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

~Luigi's House~

Luigi wakes up to the sound of his friends band jamming out in the garage.

(Ugh why are they over?) Luigi thought to himself.

Luigi goes over to the calendar to see what day it is and notices its November 13th the same day Mario went missing years and years ago. Luigi silently cries himself back to bed.

~Yoshi's Island~

"Maaaaarrrrriiiiiiiiiioooooooo!" Yoshi screamed.

"What's up Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"A PORTAL JUST APPEARED" Yoshi screamed.

"It's time Yoshi." Mario said in a stern voice.

Mario left riding on Yoshi and then jumped into the portal.

He rode for 2 days until he saw a sign that said

_(Brooklyn 5 miles) _Mario was riding as fast as he could because he remembered Luigi's birthday is the day after the day he disappeared.

~Kenny and Emily's Old House Luigi's B-day Party~

Luigi starts ripping open another present he sees it's another Atari game. He acts likes he loves it but it isn't what he really wanted he only wanted his big brother. Luigi heard a knock on the door so he went to answer it. When he opened the door he was so shocked to see Mario standing right at his door just like he always wanted.

"Mario you're HOME!" Luigi shouted.

Everyone came around hugging Mario.

"And I didn't come alone." Mario said showing him Yoshi.

"Is that a REAL dinosaur?" Luigi Said.

"Yep and he is all yours." Mario said happily.

"But I don't have anywhere to put him." Luigi stated.

"Well of course you do I got a new house where we could live." Mario Said.

"How could you afford it?" Luigi said worried.

"You see that's the funny thing, umm I sold your house for a bigger one." Mario said nervously.

"Okay sounds good is he an inside or outside dino?"

Luigi asked.

"Outside I built him a house oh and I got us both jobs as plumbers." Mario stated

"Why?" asked Luigi.

"Because we need jobs if we are going to afford to pay our bills. Oh and we start today." Mario said.

"Okay." Luigi said happily.

"Wait where's mom and dad I want to say hi before I go." Mario Asked.

"Umm Mario I don't know how to tell you this but, our mom died 3 days ago in a car accident." Luigi said sadly.

"What where's dad at." Mario Asked.

"Last I heard he was in Hawaii looking for you but that was 2 months ago." Luigi said.

"Okay looks like we are going to Hawaii" Mario said.

"YAY, I'll go pack. And here is a new shirt and overalls."

Luigi said.

"Thanks Luigi." Mario Said while changing in the bathroom.

Where is Mario and Luigi's dad?

When does the video game story line begin?

When is the action and adventure?

Find out next week on the

Original Adventures Of The Super Mario Bros.Tm


End file.
